


Caged

by pushkin666



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Loki is caged





	

There were bars, a locked door and a forcefield stopping him from getting out. It wasn’t the first time this had happened but Loki was getting tired of being locked away. If it wasn’t Odin and Thor, it was the Avengers. They seemed to enjoy locking him up. Maybe it was a fetish that they had – he wouldn’t put anything past Tony Stark after all. The man was a menace. Loki sat. And waited. At some point Thor would arrive. Again! His brother just couldn’t seem to keep away. Loki didn’t mind though. Even here he enjoyed his brother’s company.


End file.
